Memories Dont Fade
by Rammy-x
Summary: ooc: Can Laurel regain the trust she lost. Or will she have to forget her inescapeable memories? normal pairings; follows Twilight Plot. I suck at summaries, R&R please?
1. Intrusion

**I do not claim anything from Stephanie Meyers, though I wish I did own any of the Cullens... I mean **_**honestly! **_**But I **_**DO **_**take all claims to Laurel! the wonderful figment of my imagination! :D**  
**the title was **_**going **_**to be founded off of a song i heard while i was typing this up, called "Head Over Feet" by **ALANIS MORISSETTE**;; ((you should check it out sometime! :3))**

**but i realized that that title was wayyyyy overused, so i changed itt... im not entirely sure where it came from... but meh, what ever, right?**

**maybe you could read my story with an open mind... im not entirely sure how many Fanfics are like what iv written... D:**

The game commenced. It was Emmett's pitch, and Carlisle was hitting, when Alice's face went blank.

Jasper was next to her in no time, his hands on her stiff shoulders, "What do you see?" he whispered.

Alice came to, looking Jasper in the face, and grimaced. "We've got company." She stated just audible over the rustling of the trees in the breeze, "And she's fast. Maybe even faster than you, Edward." An awkward half-smile played her face.

"Is she dangerous?" Esme asked from Bella's side, her arm around Bella's shoulders, protectively.

Alice shook her head slightly, "I'm not sure, but i don't think so..." she trailed off, listening.

The Cullens all turned to watch where Alice's eyes scanned the trees.

"Three... two... one..." Alice whispered, and a slight figure walked at a normal pace out of the trees.

Edward snorted, looking at Alice in disbelief, "This ones faster than-?"

Before he could finish, she was standing in front of the group. She smiled tentatively.

"Uncle Carlisle?" She murmured. The're was a mutter of disbelief at the word 'Uncle'.

"I'm sorry Dear," Carlisle started, "I don't recall your face, and I don't have a niece..."

"Of course you wouldn't recall me; we've never met." she said with a slight English accent. "Oh, please forgive my rudeness! I'm Laurel... Laurel Cullen."

They all stared, Edwards eyes appraised her face. "She's not here by accident." he stated, assured of himself.

Behind her thick-rimmed glasses, Laurels eyes flitted to Edwards face, "I wouldn't be reading my mind if I were you Edward. I have some abilities of my own." she half warned, smiling slyly. Edward was confused. Laurel waited for introductions, she stared around the group, waiting still.

Carlisle, realizing what she was waiting for, started with names. "This is my wife, Esme, and our family, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Bella and Edward." He stated the names in groupings, not wanting to draw any attention to any one person. Laurel nodded at each person with their names, smiling. When her eyes met Bella's, she suddenly seemed frustrated. Her eyes flitted away a second later.

"It's so nice to meet you all," she said, a trace of that frustration still lingering in her eyes. Then her eyes fell to Carlisle, then back to the group behind him, and she became sad. Edward was still staring at her, slight frustration now crossing _his_ face.

"I'll let you get back to your game, I just wanted to talk, but I don't want to disrupt your fun!" she flew back to where Esme and Bella stood before.

Still confused, Carlisle had a small smile, that revealed that. "Game On!" he said, and he was back at the home plate, bat in hand, and everyone else fell back into their positions. Edward, standing several feet behind Carlisle, catching, still had his golden eyes on Laurel.

The rest of te game was only half-hearted. Alice's team, who was winning before, won by four runs. Pitiful for Vampires.

**POV Bella.**

I turned my head slightly to look at our newcomer. Her sad eyes stared out at the field. I then turned to Esme, "Should I be concerned by her closeness?" I whispered, hopefully only Esme heard me.

But she only shook her head lightly. "I don't think she hunts humans, if she were a danger, then Edward and Alice wouldn't allow her to be so close. None of us would." she reassured me. She said this so quietly, I had to incline my head toward her, to be sure I heard her properly. The game was over, and everyone was headed toward us.

"Would you like to come back to our home? We can talk freely there." Carlisle was looking at Laurel. She nodded, her eyes not on Carlisle, but on the cluster of Cullens behind him. "Edward, you take Bella and the Jeep," he looked back at Laurel, a million questions blazed behind his beautiful gold eyes. He continued, "We'll be running, is that alright?" She merely nodded again, her sad eyes finally on him.

"Your sure you don't mind my intrusion?" she asked gently, her voice as sweet as Esme's.

"Of course not, Dear!" Esme spoke this time, leaving me to question the slight waver of her voice.

Edward then pulled me onto his back and nodded at Carlisle, then turned to Emmett, his eyebrow raised in question. Emmett nodded and smiled, "We'll see you all at the house." he almost chuckled, and grabbed Rosalies hand.

It was Carlisle's turn to nod, "You ready?" he tentively asked the group as a whole.

Alice let out a whip of laughter, a chime in the wind, "She's not dangerous, silly Daddy!" she sounded like a child. Her hand was already intertwined with Jasper's.

Carlisle looked slightly sheepish from his precaution; Alice's prediction made the whole situation a bit lighter.

"You'll never catch me betting against Alice." I whispered into Edwards ear, though being in such close proximity to the others, they heard. Everyone laughed, especially Emmett, his eyes sparkling.

We ran to Emmett's Jeep. The wind whipping my hair out of my face. How i ever got sick from this, I don't know; it was so exuberating! By the time I realized I was strapped into the passenger seat, Edward already had the key in the ignition, and we were pulling out of the clearing. He seemed angry, his brow pulled together; he was thinking.

"What's wrong?" I asked, touching his cold arm lightly with the tip of my fingers.

He smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Somehow she knew I was trying to read her thoughts, and she closed her mind to me." He seemed more confused and frustrated than anything.

"So her ability is like mine, then? She can't be affected by your abilities?"

"No, I could read it, but once I spoke, she knew, and then I couldn't do it again. She also knew my name before Carlisle introduced us." He stopped, we were in front of the house now.

I got out, and walked to the front, where I met Edward. "So you think she can tell the future, like Alice, then?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Alice says she's not dangerous... what do you think?"

"Again... I'm not sure, but that's why I don't want you to leave my side, alright?" he nearly growled these words, but managed to keep it under wraps.

"Yessir, Edward, Sir!" I said, saluting him as I put my arm around his waist. He just smiled that crooked smile, as he led me inside.

We walked into the kitchen, they were all waiting at the table, apparently they ran faster than the Jeep, or they knew a very efficient short cut.

They were silent, waiting for us no doubt. Carlisle stood, and offered me his seat next to Esme. I smiled at him, and obliged. Esme rubbed the palm of her cold hand in circles around my back. In the light of the kitchen I got a proper look at Laurels appearance. Her shoulder length jet black hair reminded me of Alice's spiky hair, though hers was completely straight; it put my locks to shame. Her eyes weren't the golden ocher, like the rest of the Cullens, but a shimmering green beneath long dark lashes. Her face was full, but slender. When she smiled, her perfect teeth gleamed. Her simple black tank top fit snugly to her slim frame. She was beautiful. Her beauty almost compared to Rosalie's. Almost.

**Thanks so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! ill be getting chapter two up, hopefully, sooner rather than later!  
now go press that shiny green button to review this chapterrr! maybe my next chapter will have a dedication at the top! ;D**


	2. Answers

**Apparently im not going to be able to dedicate this chapter to anyone, because no one reviewed... it made me sad to know that you all were reading this, and didnt bother to let me know what you thought....**

**i will accept your critisism; the good, the bad, and the ugly. All i ask is that you let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Characters. But the loverly Laurel and her parents are mine...**

**thank you, and please please please please please review! Im hoping to hear from youuuu!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All eyes were on Laurel, while Laurels eyes kept searching between Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice, almost as if looking for the answer to some unasked question.

Carlisle's sweet voice broke the silence, "Well, if you don't mind my asking: you said 'Uncle' before. I think we're all a bit more than puzzled by this, would you mind explaining?" He was very calm; he didn't seem urgent or angry.

She shook her head, smiling, "It would be my pleasure to explain to you what I meant. Especially since you were… an only child?" she spoke softly, and was not at all surprised by Carlisle's wide eyes. She delved into a story that went back to Carlisle's childhood.

"When you were no older than three or four years of age, your father committed a sin. A sin so terrible for the time, especially since he was a clergyman. He committed the sin of adultery." She glanced up quickly, to measure Carlisle's reaction, "Not to sully the mental image you have of your father!" she tacked on quickly, at the end.

Carlisle only raised his hand to stop her apology. "If what you're saying is true, then my father does no deserve a spotlight in my memories."

"Not that he had one in the first place." Edward mumbled. He and Carlisle shared a small awkward laugh, while everyone chuckled and joked of their obvious moment. I noticed that Laurel took this distraction as a chance to steal a glance at Alice and Jasper again, but quickly looked away.

"Anyways," Carlisle's smile made his already too beautiful face glow, "Please, Dear Laurel, continue with your story!"

Laurel nodded and picked back up where she had left the story. "So he got this woman pregnant, and naturally, he didn't want anything to do with the child. So this boy, Christian Cullen was raised by his mother. Well your father, trying to be an honest man, and I think constant guilt that was nagging at him helped, told your mother of what happened. She felt that this was wrong; that this boy shouldn't be brought up that way. That it wasn't his fault that he was to be raised in a broken family of a Priest and a Paris whore, never to what know love and a true family was like. One day she met this boy; he was begging for food in the town square. He was only around the age of ten or eleven, so young at the time. She bought him a loaf of break and a basket of fruit. And when his arms were laden with goods to take home to his ill mother, she took a charmed necklace out of her travel cloak, and clasped it around his neck, and said "Amortentir, For good luck!" and kissed his forehead, and she departed. His mother died a few days later. So this Christian scrounged for food, stealing from unwatched stands and unsuspecting townsfolk. When he was finally old enough, he got an apprenticeship at the blacksmiths shop. He had fallen in love with a girl. As soon as he could afford a proper band, he proposed. At the age of eighteen, he married the woman of his dreams; she was called, Annabella." Laurel inclined her head, and took off her glasses. Her eyes were closed as if this story was hard for her to remember. She rubbed her eyes and picked back up, "This may be the part that interests you, Uncle. Christian, at the age of twenty, went to your serman. You would have been twenty-three, twenty-four? When you sent the mob on the coven of vampires in the sewers; when you were bitten. Christian was also in that mob, and was also bitten. A vampire that was aiming for a man with a severed hand nicked Christians neck in his anghst. I honestly do not think that the criminal even intended for Christian to be harmed; he was just so thirsty!" she sighed. "Christian hid for several days, in agonizing pain. He knew what he had become, and he knew what it was that he had to do. He did not want to accept it. And he deffinetly did not want to cause pain, but he loved Annabella and his unborn child, yes, she was pregnant, too much to stay away for very long. He stayed clear of any blood for weeks. But one night his thirst over came him, and he bit Annabella. Her agonized screams of pain when he bit her woke him from his thirst-crazed trance. A few days later, she was that same as him; a blood thristy beast of cold touch and rock skin. A match made in Heaven, or maybe in this case, Hell. The venom coursed through Annabella's veins, but did not take immidiet action on the child inside of her. After the child was born the venom coursed more slowly through her veins, allowing her to age like any normal human. But then one day the venom had taken its course and finally reached her heart, and it stopped. The transformation was complete, she was left forever seventeen. She has some very unique abili-"

"Wait!" Emmett smacked his hand on the table, causing it to shake, and earned him a dangerous glare from Esme. He was obviously getting impatient with the long story, "What does this chick have to do with Carlisle?!"

"This 'chick'," she sneered the slang term, "Is me." her lips curved into a sly smile as she read the look of utter disbelief on Emmett's face.

Carlisle's expression was calm, he actually looked quizical. "That would deffinetly explain the branch of the family that should not have been there..." he sighed, "You see, I have researched my family line many times, to see if I had any reletives; decendents of the Cullen name other than my family. I found one name that didn't have any lines to the rest of the family, just Christian Cullen. I suppose it would make sence if my mother added his name to the books, even if just in the margins, so he could still take his claim to the family name." He ran his fingers through his golden hair and Laurel smiled; he must have been unconciously compairing his attributes with his neices. He replaced his hands on the back of Esme's chair, "That would deffinetly make more than enough sence. You had said 'Amortentir' before, would that be...?" he trailed off, failing to find the proper words for what he was thinking.

Laurel smiled and put her hand to her throat. The pendent around her neck was no doubt the one from the story. The thin chain had obviously been replaced, but the small heart shaped pendent with a ruby colored gem was slightly tarnished; it was well taken care of.

But Carlisle's smile faded slightly, "But that would make you-?"

"Three hundred and forty-seven, next month." she smiled more exuberently, her white teeth gleaming.

Emmett came back into the conversation, looking partially sheepish from his previous interuption. "What are these abilities you have then?"

Laurel smiled at him warmly, "Well, I can see into peoples' past. Anything that has ever crossed their mind, I can see. My ability lets me see anything, that has been there at any amount of time; meaning that it is almost exactly like reading their minds." she looked up at Edward. "I can also see their pasts, as they saw through their own eyes, of course."

I looked up at Edward, his face was pensieve. He looked back at her and nodded once, as if accepting her words as fact.

"What are your limits for this ability?" Jasper spoke this time, after being quiet for so long.

"Well, I usually get up to a few miles radius. But I have to know what I am looking for. Unlike you Edward, I cannot just open my mind and have everything flood in at once. I could, but it would be dangerous... Seeing everyones past at once, I'm bound to get someone mixed with someone else, and my mind, oh the headaches I get... It is quite bothersome! And as of this evening, I have only one exception." her eyes glinted in my direction.

"If you hunt animals, then why arn't your eyes golden, like ours?" it was Rosalie who spoke, she was sitting to Emmett's left.

"I never said that I hunted animals. Be careful of what you assume, my Dear!" she smiled again, "That question is easily answered, with a long detailed explanation. I'm not fully a vampire, figuratively speaking..."

Everyone looked confused.

"Then why can't I smell human blood on you? And your heart doesn't beat; what do you think you're playing at?" he seemed slightly outraged.

"Because it's a matter of how, not why." Carlisle was looking at Edward while he answered his question, but I was sure he saw Laurel smile, because he smiled too.

"Uhmm, elaborate, please?!" was Rose's answer to that.

"Welll she was born into vampireism, not created, as we all were. She still has some human traits. Because the venom took so long to take its course, it missed somethings; Her eyes, for one... What else did it miss?" he asked her, intrigued.

"Well, I have the speed of a vampire, but my strength is no where near yours. I'm probably what Emmett was at, at his human strength, maybe plus some. I have the acute scense of smell and hearing, but my sight is only about eighty-five percent of what you guys have got." sahe wiggled the thick-rimmed glasses that were perched on the bridge of her nose, "They don't really help, but I like the way they look." she smiled, "And then of course, the one thing I would like to keep. My venom," she flashed her teeth, has two purposes. I have the ability to turn humans into vampires and vampires back into humans..." she trailed off.

I hoped my face didn't betray my thoughts on how eager I was, but then a snarl escaped her lips and Edwards hand on my shoulder tightened.

"NO!" she growled. "I am not here to change anyone into a human, or vise versa!" she glared around the table, apparently she was reading minds again.

Everyone looked around, afraid to ask who was thinking it. Edward's face was twisted into a grimace; he had apparently just gained that information.

"I'm terribly sorry." Laurel murmures, "I should go!" She stood and picked up the backpack she had been traveling with.

"No." Carlisle was at her side, "You should at least stay the night. Rosalie will behave herself. Won't you, Rose?"

Carlisle must have figured out who it was, as well. How many of the otehrs would have guessed that it was her?

Esme stood up too, "Yes, at least stay the night. We can go hunting in the morning, and then you can make your decision on leaving." She smiled sweetly.

"I shouldn't have come in the first place..." She sighed, rubbing her eyes, "Alright, one night- But only if your sure I'm not intruding!"

"Not at all!" Emmett was smiling broadly, "We've got more than enough room for one more!"

Laurel nodded, smiling, "Thank you all for your kindness."

"Not at all, Dear, not at all." Was Carlisle's only response to that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ho-kay!**

**so i would like to make this an option again:**

**The first few to review will have a dedication spot at the beginning of chapter three!**

**what do you all think of Laurel? i tried to not make her perfect... and well, i really hope i succeeded....**

**im begging you all to review!**

**PLEEEASE! i will love you forever!**

**i hope ill be updating soon enough, so yeahh. **

**thanks a bundleee!**


	3. A Side Order Of Awkward?

**This chapter is dedicated to ****VampireLover095**** for being the first to comment! (Thank you, you gave me hope!)  
And also to ****Yuuki91**** (ily Patty!) for being the first person to favorite me and this story!**

**Disclaimer: Anything that belongs to Stephenie Meyer is hers, anything that belongs to me is mine... uhmm, yeahh.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wonder of the world is gone I know for sure

All the wonder that I want I found in her

As the hole becomes apart I strike to burn

And no flame returns

Slow Chemical -- Finger 11

**POV Laurel**

Somehow I managed to get wedged onto this couch between the Walking Magic Eight Ball and the Incredible Hulk. I smiled to myself; I would never insult them, I was just... awkward. Jasper looked up at me, he was leaning against Alice's legs, sitting on the floor.

"What's going through your mind?" he asked me calmly.

"I'm sorry, what?" I was too exhausted to even bother with his mind. Or at least, that's what I told myself.

"Your emotions are going crazy. First you felt awkward, which I kind of understand, I mean, look who you're sitting next to!" he indicated Emmett, who in turn stuck his tongue out like a little kid, but then turned his attention back to Rosalie. Jasper continued, "Then you were slightly happy, then sad, then finally you were a bit frustrated or angry... I mean, if you ever need someone to talk to, I can always help calm you down!" he smiled slyly, his white teeth gleamed lightly in the florescent light.

Great. Now I've got the human mood ring on my tail. I settled for a smile, "Thanks Jazz, I'll keep that in mind!"

He smiled and turned back to the television, I had apparently appeased him. Alice began playing with his hair.

Oh Jaspy, you're so sweet! And I just absolutely love your golden locks! I so wish my hair had something substantial to it! She had thought; it made me smile. I saw Jasper had also suddenly smiled; did he notice that my emotions were jumping around again? Or maybe it was Alice's contentment and love. Or maybe he just enjoyed what Alice was doing. Again, I was "too exhausted" to see.

According to the large ornate clock on the opposite wall, it was just past three o'clock in the morning. Edward still wasn't back from dropping Bella off. Apparently this was a regular occurrence, but it didn't seem to concern anyone that he was spending extreme amounts of time alone with his singer. That would bother me. If I was apart of this family, that is.

I had spent many more years than young Edward, feeding off of animals, and it took every ounce of passion, restraint and love that I possessed, not to kill my singer when I turned him.

"OH! You know what?" Alice blurted, "We should play You versus me!" She was half turned toward me.

"Alright..." I hesitated, "What are we going to play?"

"You Versus Me!"

"I... uhhh..."

Emmett leaned over, "She means the game 'You Versus Me." It's like a hyped up game of Truth or Dare, only you can only pick truth."

"Oh, umm, sure! Alright then!" I said, trying to sound excited.

"We all know it's pretty lame." Alice confided, "But it's a great way to get to know each other!" she smiled brightly. "Alright, anyone who's playing come sit in a circle!"

"Jeez Alice! Always so demanding!" Emmett's laugh boomed.

"Don't forget that we have all day, Dear!" Esme reminded Alice as she sat cross legged on the floor next to Jasper. She patted his knee and smiled at him. I guessed that if Jasper was to sit between anyone he would prefer it to be Alice and Esme; with them being to two most cheerful of the household, he couldn't help but be happy around them. I got up to sit on the floor as well. Carlisle next to Esme, me next to him, Emmett next to me, and Alice between Jasper and Rosalie, bringing us full circle; we were only missing Edward.

**POV Jasper**

"Alright, I'll start!" Alice was way too excited not to have a plan. But I'm sure Laurel already knows. Man would being able to read minds be freaking great! I hate you Edward!

"Why?" Edward walked through the front door. I must have been too deep in thought to realize he was on his way home. Apparently he was unaware that I had been speaking to myself. I smiled, wiggling my fingers in a 'Hello' motion. I heard him groan. Great, now I'm going to have to deal with his annoyance all morning.

"Alice." Edward said in a flat tone, his eyes looked alarming. "Upstairs, now!"

"But Edward!" She whined, "We just started a game!" She looked like a child.

"Now!" He pressed, a snarl on his lips.

"Now Edward, just relax!" I said, and I spread the washing relief of relaxation throughout the room.

"Not now, Jasper!" He tried warning me.

"Fine, but if I go with you, you'll have to play with us tomorrow!" she squeezed my hand. "I'll be back in a jiffy!" She smiled that beautiful, award winning smile, that I fell in love with.

"WAre we waiting, or are we just going to play Truth or Dare with Edward tomorrow?" I craned my neck around to look at her; they were halfway up the stairs.

"We'll just play tomorrow!" She smiled again, "Won't we Edward?"

Edward only glared and jerked his head toward the top of the stairs.

At the top of the voice, as far as my mind would allow it, I shouted, "Take it easy, Edward. As far as she knows, she hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Shut up, Jasper!" he shouted down the stairs. I smiled to myself; satisfied that he had heard me.

**POV Alice**

"You told her?!" Edward growled at me.

_Well of course I told her! She wanted to know! And you know damn well that I'm not going to keep something from her if she asks me! What did you want me to do?_

"Lie." He said through his teeth. He paced his room, glaring at anything he could lay his eyes on; anything but me.

_She heard us bring them up at some point and held onto the name. _I brought the memory of Bella's inquisitive face to the forefront of my mind. _Would you have denied her that? It's not like I told her we were in danger or something. And think about it, Edward. It was only a matter of time before she knew everything I told her, and-then-some; she's a smart girl. And giving the fact that you would give her anything, that time was shortened significantly!_

His glowering eyes met mine and he snarled. He hated it when I was right.

"You could have at least left out their occupation! She was scared stiff!" he said, ignoring my taunt.

_Again, she asked!_ I folded my arms across my chest; this conversation was over, and he knew he wasn't going to get anymore out of me; least of all, an apology. "Look, tomorrow is Sunday, it's supposed to be really freaking sunny, and were going hunting with our new best friend. So try not to screw up my day with your 'I always have to be right' attitude! I already know you're going to be getting on Jasper and Emmett's nerves!"

**POV Edward**

I just nodded, glad to be done with the topic. I never liked discussing the Volturi, especially if Bella was involved.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Again, thank you for reading!**

**VampireLover095**** i do believe that you have made my day by being the first ever person to comment on this story.  
So: -Throws Partyyyy- Your awesome, thank you very much!  
Sorry this chapter was so short... Just a filler I guess.**

**im going to start putting clips of songs to set the mood of the chapter... Its just something I do...**

**now please click that shiny green button down underneith this message, and leave me a review telling me what you loved/hated/want fixed about this story.**

**I aim to please, and how can i know how to please if no one lets me know how?**

**Exactly. (:**


	4. Dedication

**So sorry for such a long delay… I have been having too much on my plate with my other story, homework, chores, and a balanced social life.  
so I am terribly sorry it took me so long to get this up!  
I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 4

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
Far Away – Nickelback

**POV Bella**

I heard the soft crunch of the gravel driveway and a car door. I smiled to myself, my day was about to get significantly better. Charlie had gone fishing with Billy and Harry and left me with the lunch dishes and laundry. Of course it didn't really bother me, it was just an inconvenience. Three quick knocks on the door set my heart fluttering like mad. I smiled knowing he could probably hear it. I ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. I nearly fell on my face a couple of times in my haste. I reached the front door and wrenched it open. My breath fell short when my eyes met his. "Hey." My mouth finished the climactic scene lamely.

"Hello." Edward nodded and smiled, "Are the stairs okay? I didn't think they would be able to survive that stampede…" he trailed off, eyeing me with a mocking smile. He grabbed my hands gently and pulled me into his chest, "Are we going to go, or are you going to make me sit through your cleaning crisis?" He had obviously heard Charlie's guilty biddings before he left.

My face betrayed my thoughts, as it usually did.

"You're worried about… Laurel?" He guessed.

I nodded.

He smiled. "Trust me; other than being kind of annoying, she's the coolest vampire I've met in decades!"

"Annoying?" I was slightly shocked; annoying. Not ferocious, or angry, or mean. But annoying?

"She likes to sing…" he chuckled, "She's not bad at it either. It's just that she likes to sing the most random songs. Then they get stuck in my head, and she finds it undoubtedly the funniest thing when, an hour later, she can still hear it circulating through my mind." He laughed bitterly, "I still have bits of "Girls Not Grey" by AFI stuck…"

I couldn't help but smile; I hadn't ever really listened to AFI, but I knew their lyrics were quite catchy.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile, happy that I was finally at ease, somewhat at least, with the idea of a new vampire in the family.

"Alice is happy. She thinks Laurel has the potential to be her new shopping buddy." He grinned, "Laurel has yet to decide."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Laurel is a traveler, she has no need for designer tags and expensive clothing. Don't get me wrong, She's loaded! But she doesn't see how that should be worked into her wardrobe."

I smiled again; now I was starting to see a vampire I could get along with!

"We should go."

"Yes, we wouldn't want to keep the house full of raging vampires waiting!" He chided

I blushed, still not used to how casually they used the term 'Vampire'. He took my hand and walked me to the passenger side of his shiny silver Volvo. He opened the door and bowed me into it, "My Lady."

"Why thank you, My Good Sir!" I tried my hardest to sound cordial.

He flashed me that crooked smile, and flew to the drivers side.

All too soon we were pulling into his oversized garage; right between Emmett's Jeep and Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Laurel has been waiting for you. Very patiently, she would like me to add!"

"Why would she be waiting for me?"

He only smiles and traced one cool finger over my cheek, "You'll see; she has taken quite an interest in your... Abilities. But she would like me to add that it's not like a stalkerish obsession; she's just curious." He rolled his eyes.

All this mind-to-mind channel communication was confusing, and it was already starting to get irritating.

He smiled at me, "It's all right, if it wasn't, do you think I would have brought you here to see her?"

His smiled faltered when he saw my face, "You do don't you? You think I would bring you here if there was danger?" His forehead creased.

"No! It's not that!" I rushed to keep him from hating me too much. "I mean, if she wasn't hiding something then why would she have blocked her thoughts from you last night?"

"Honestly? She was worried that I would ruin her story if I knew it before everyone else! She's been Seventeen for the past 350 years, cut her some slack!" He chuckled, "Now if that's all that's bothering you, can we go in now, please?"

"Why are you so eager?"

"Well, me and Emmett have a bet on a game, and I'm kind of missing it right now..." If he was capable of it, I'm sure he would have been blushing right then.

Edwards head suddenly snapped up, and he sighed, "Alice."

Before I could ask, he swept me out of my seat and up the back lawn. We were in the house a few moments later. Laurel was leaning nonchalantly against the end pillar of the stairs; her face was passive. As if she didn't notice Alice's ranting and pacing, or didn't care.

"No. No, NO!" Alice paced in front of Laurel, her fingers pressed to her temples. "I give you free reign over my _entire_ closet, and you pick the ugliest shirt I own. If that's even possible!"

Laurel's face puckered, "This is my shirt, actually."

Her brown tank top was anything but ugly when it was wrapped around the torso of someone so beautiful. With the color of her eyes, the shirt gave her a very earthy quality. It looked nice.

Jasper took a few steps out of the kitchen, and looked at the situation from a distance. He looked a bit edgy. Then he walked over to Alice's pacing back and put his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder; stopping her pacing.

"All is well my Love. You will have the rest of eternity to retrain her fashion sence. Lets just let Laurel be Laurel for now."

"Thank you for being so considerate, Jazz." She said in a peaceful singsong voice. "But I would appreciate it if you gave me my anger and frustration back now."

"You know I would never willingly put you into an enviorment like that." He replied in a loving tone.

"Oh, I know! That's why I was hoping you would do it unwillingly!" She said back, still peaceful.

"Oh, Come_ on _Alice!" Laurel's eyes shifted to my inky haired best friend. "You're the fortune teller; I'm sure you can see that I'll give into your currently fruitless attempts, _sometime._" She grinned, then sniffed at the air. "Emmett!" She wailed; her voice still as clear and beautiful as bells.

"What?!" He thundered from the kitchen, which I now realized was full of smoke.

"You're burning it!" She ran into the kitchen.

"Listen, it's been 67 years since the last time I had to cook anything, give me a break!"

"68, and you're the one who wanted to do it in the first place, remember?"

Apparently this was the reason Jasper was in the rarely used room. The site was amazing; I couldn't help but laugh. The smoke was thin and whispy, and smelled like ground beef. Rosalie was sitting on the counter next to the stove. Emmett stood in front of the stove, a spatula in his right hand, the handle of a frying pan in his left. Perched quite precariously on the top of his head was a Chef's hat. Poofy and white, the red sharpied words on the front read "Chef Emmett" then something in French that I couldn't read. Laurel walked up behind him and bumped him out of the way. He allowed this, and after handing her the spatula, stood in front of Rose; kissing her tenderly.

"You're lucky; I can still save the poor thing!" She nudged him playfully.

My mouth fell open when it finally sunk in that they were making hamburgers. But why? "But I thought --" I started.

Laurel cut me off, "They don't, but don't you remember our conversation last night?" She looked at my confused expression with searching eyes.

I stared at her for a moment, wondering how she knew what I was going to ask, before I asked it. She smiled at me again. She turned around to turn off the stove and put two massive cheeseburgers on ready buns on two plates. When she turned around and handed me one of the plates. I had to blink several times before I remembered that they all moved so much faster than my mind could always allow. I followed her to the table, where we sat and ate.

"I can't." She answered another of my unasked questions. "You're face gives everything away!" She laughed a little. "I'm a bit different than your average vampire, if you would remember our talk last night. I need human food to sustain. But I don't need to eat nearly as much or often as I need to feed. My thirst will weaken me after a week or so, but I can go months without food. It's just easier to eat a bit every other day or so. So if I need to be away from society for a bit, I won't have to worry about lugging food with me, or anything!"

Edward sighed and I looked at him questioningly.

"When you are done eating, come up to my room. I need to help you study for that Trig test tomorrow!" his face was scrunched up; apparently the food was almost making him sick. I laughed at the absurd thought. He looked at me with a glint of confusion in his eye.

"Oh... alright!" I said, trying to cover up my mindless laughter.

"Oh! Laurel, are you coming with us tomorrow?" Alice asked, skipping into the room and sitting at the table with us.

My eyes flashed up in an instant. I didn't want anyone to leave. Without me, that is.

"Where?" I asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"School, Silly!" She turned back to Laurel, "So...?"

"Would I even be able to get in and registered by tomorrow?" She looked at Alice for a moment and nodded. "If He can do it, then I will go."

Alice grinned from ear to ear, and pulled her cell phone from her pocket. It was to her ear before I could even realize she had dialed a number.

"Hello, Carlisle?" She was still smiling. "Yes, do you think you would be able to get her in by tomorrow?" She nodded. "Thank you!" She closed the phone and beamed up at us. "He said he could do it! He said it might take him a bit of time, but he's sure that there wont be a problem!"

"Good!" Laurel was beaming too. I decided to smile with them; I didn't want to feel left out.

"We should go pick out your outfit for tomorrow!" Alice chided as soon as it was quiet.

"Why don't you help Bella find a great outfit? I'm pretty sure I can find my way around my dufflebag!" Laurel still had a smile while she watched Alice's dissappear.

"Fine. Come on Bella! We're going to find you the greatest outfit for tomorrow!" Alice grabbed my arm and, no less than forcefully, pulled me from my seat.

"I'll take care of your dishes, Bella, Dear!" Laurel called, as me and Alice were almost all the way up the stairs.

"I have the greatest idea of what you should try on first! It will look Amazing!"

"Uhh, thanks Alice... I mean, thats really nice of you." I stuttered.

Edward opened his bedroom door as Alice dragged me into her massive bathroom.

"Alice!" He called.

"What?" Was her simple reply.

"Bella needs to study for that test. You can play dress up when we're done!" He told her, sounding annoyed.

"Why arn't I ever allowed to have fun?! You guys always take my fun away!" She pounded her heel clad feet on the tile floor. "Fine Bella. Go. Get good grades, I mean, your appearence obviously mean nothing to you!"

I felt the red seep into my cheeks. "Err... thanks Alice. Love you too!" And I walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to Edwards open door. I walked in and plopped onto his black leather couch. "Am I really that ugly?"

"What are you talking about? Your _beautiful_!" Edward said, sitting next to me. "Alice just never really gets that chance to dress people up... I think Jasper stopped allowing it after she tried to straighten his hair... He likes his waves." He laughed and kissed my forehead, "Don't let Alice get to you! She's just sour because she doesn't remember her human life."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry again for the late update!  
I hope you all can forgive me? :D  
This chapter is a bit longer than the others... probably because of all the dialouge...  
Im going to try and get chapter five up soon. My internet is down and it might be a few days before we get it back up... so bear with me, please?  
R&R pleaseee?**


End file.
